User blog:QueenCather1ine26/The Royal Diaries
I'm a creative writer, and I wanted to try my hand at a new writing style, so I wrote a story in diary form. I hope you enjoy. Please no mean comments thank you =) The Royal Diaries Sophia Charlotte Louise: Princess on the run England-Holland, 1767 March 3rd 1767 The Sunflower Palace London, England I do solemnly swear that I shall record all of my thoughts in this wonderful diary given to me by my husband on this the occasion of my eighteenth birthday. It is most lovely: pink velvet with silver trim and a cameo portrait of our young son on the cover. My parents King Edward II and Queen Elizabeth IV are giving me a party tonight, and have invited our family, friends and many royals from all over Europe. I love my life because I have loving parents, I live in a magnificent palace, I have a devoted husband, a child, I’m a princess, and a future Queen. What more could I ask for? Sincerely, Sophia Charlotte Louise, Princess Royal of England & Crown Princess of the Netherlands March 4th 1767 The Palace of Roses Royal Complex: Wales, England I am a pleasant happy young woman, the second child born into this family. There are four of us: my brother Prince John age twenty is heir apparent, I have a younger sister Princess Catherine Anne who is twelve and Prince Henry is the youngest at ten. I myself live in the Palace of Roses so named after my favorite flower which grows in my private garden. It was a wedding gift from my parents when I married my husband, Prince Charles: heir to the throne of The Netherlands. My family considers me to be quite lovely with my green eyes and reddish gold hair, so when the families proposed a match between us to form an alliance between our feuding royal houses they had every hope that we would be happy. That day we were formally engaged and did not meet again until I was thirteen when he proposed to me on Valentine’s Day 1762. Our engagement was formally announced two weeks later, and we were married on my fourteenth birthday. Then, one year later our first child Prince Felix Maurice Fredrick was born. Currently, we are awaiting the birth of our second child in another three months. March 15, 1767 The Palace of Roses: My Private Study I have heard rumors that there have been strange intruders roaming about the palace grounds at night. These vagrants have even tried to break into the Sunflower Palace where my family lives. There are some citizens, and even members of our own family, who detest us, and would love to see us dead or exiled to a remote part of the earth for life. I’ve been told that there are spies everywhere who would jump for a chance to get any of us. So anytime we are in public, we have guards to keep us safe, and our son has a guard assigned to him when he goes to his lessons. Of course, if my husband knows anything he will tell me nothing for fear of worrying me. Also, he feels that since I’m carrying a child I should be under as little stress as possible, but I can’t help but have a feeling that danger is lurking around just waiting to gain access to our family. How I hate the idea of living in fear! March 20, 1767 The Palace of Roses: My Private Garden I have retreated here to my garden today. It is my special place where I come to get away from everything: court life, family, being the future Queen of The Netherlands, and everything else. As I sit here in my lovely garden which is complete with: apple, lemon, and orange trees. There’s also my vast rose garden, the patio where my ladies and I take tea, and of course a pond for my son to play in when he joins me out here. It is in this my personal space that I feel like I can just sit and enjoy a cup of tea, read to my unborn child, and relax in the shade. It’s not that I don’t enjoy my married life, visiting my family, spending time with my son, and wondering what this baby is going to be. It’s just that sometimes I feel I need to get away and be Sophia, not a wife, mother, daughter, sister, or princess, but just Sophia. It’s not been easy for me being a young woman growing up in this time, where girls are usually seen as less valuable than a son, where a princess is used as a pawn to secure alliances, and lay siege to conquer territory through marriages whether they’re for love or personal gain. I must confess dear diary that I feel most trapped, anxious, alone, afraid, and depressed at times. I also feel as if I’m living in a world that may never be safe for me again, and a possibility that our lives are in danger doesn’t make me feel any better. I’ve heard some people say that they think it’s easy to be a princess, to have wealth, a life of luxury, and everything a girl could ever want, but alas it’s not so simple: always being under guard when I appear in public, knowing that I have to live up to a certain image, being trained by my parents and in laws with the knowledge and tools that I will need to govern the people of The Netherlands, and learning how to get and keep the trust and confidence of the people as a future monarch. Of course I will do my best to live up to the expectations of the people, and one day I’ll become the best Queen I can be. For right now though I’m enjoying the peace that is my garden and I see Charles and Felix coming to visit me, so I’ll write more another time. March 30, 1767 The Palace of Roses: My Private Sitting Room I am simply beside myself. Charles has just left after telling me that a most horrible event has happened that will alter our lives forever. He told me that an attempt had been made on the lives of my family, and it was successful. Here’s what happened… Earlier this evening, while I was in my sitting room, knitting a blanket for our new baby, there was knocking at my door. Charles came in and from the look in his eyes I knew something was wrong, and he was trying to hide it. He said, “Hello my darling Sophia what are you up to?” “Knitting for the baby” I said as I studied his face “Is something wrong?” He replied “No nothing my love nothing at all.” I stood up and looked into his eyes and I said, “Charles I know something is wrong I can see it in your face now I know you keep me uninformed, because of my condition but…” Charles cut me off as tears began to fall from his eyes saying, “Sophia, my darling, something is wrong but I cannot tell you for I fear what it will do to you and I simply cannot do this to you I love you, and I cannot crush you this way, so I refuse to tell you what’s going on.” I can be quite stubborn when I want to be so I scurried over to the door and stood in front of it to stop him from leaving, and I said in my most firm voice, “Charles Nelson Alexander you are not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on here! Is it my parents or siblings? What is going on?” Charles looked at me for a moment, sighed heavily, and then he said, “My lovely Sophia last night unknown intruders entered the sunflower palace and your parents and siblings were silently murdered.” My eyes grew wide with fear as he continued, “Before the intruders could be caught they had escaped, and it is believed that the intended targets were us. I am so sorry my darling.” I almost fell to my knees when I heard the news as Charles grabbed me and helped me over to my chair so I could sit down. I was in tears as I said to him, “So you’re telling me that my family is dead and a madman means to kill us. What is to be done now?” “Well,” he said, “We are to leave at once so the guards are preparing for our departure.” I looked at Charles with tears in my eyes and said, “If it’s a matter of our safety then let’s go. Where are we going by the way?” “We are going to the Tower of London,” Charles said, There is a guard knocking at the door. It’s time to go. April 1, 1767 The road to Holland We have been forced to leave England for our safety, because staying at the Tower of London which is one of the most secure fortresses in the country proved not to be as safe as we had hoped. Last night two unknown intruders entered the tower with the intent to do away with my family, when confronted by the guards they quickly escaped into the night. As a result we must leave again, and currently we are heading for Holland to stay with Charles’s parents. I pray we will be safe here far from the reach of this unknown assailant. April 6, 1767 The House in the Wood: The Hague, South Holland We finally arrived safely to the palace, and were greeted by my in laws King William and Queen Josephine who received word of our situation and retreated here to be with us…. Later that night… The terror has struck again the assailant has managed to penetrate the palace by following us here. The court physician is concerned about the stress this is putting on me and my child, and he told me if born now it would not survive. The intruder killed the chamber maid and her husband after he mistook them for Charles and me. Now we must move again if we are to have any chance of being safe and having a healthy baby. May 23, 1767 The Palace of Roses Royal Complex: Wales, England I can’t even sleep. We have returned to England. I know it has been over a month since I have last written, but the terror continues as the assailant has struck again and killed Charles’s siblings and other members of his family while his parents were away. So they have been forced to leave Amsterdam for their own safety, and have come back here with us. I’ve gotten so big now at eight months, and I’ve been so afraid with a maniac trying to kill us that the court physician has ordered me on bed rest. The Lord Archbishop fears for our safety as he thinks that this unknown assailant followed us home. I’m more vulnerable now since I can no longer be moved so triple guards have been posted on the road leading to the royal complex and all over the palace in order to ensure maximum protection. I feel that until this assassin is caught that we will never be safe, and forced to live in constant fear. June 2, 1767 The Palace of Roses: Our Royal bedchamber, I am resting in bed totally overjoyed and filled with such relief, and I’m not alone I have a brand new baby princess with me. She arrived last night, and we decided to name her Princess Ingrid Juliana Elizabeth after Charles’s paternal grandmother, sister and my mother. The relief I feel is that my assassin has finally been caught, and now sits in the tower awaiting his fate. He tried to enter the palace last night when I went into labor. The guards chased him as far as the door to our private wing before they captured him, tied him to a chair, and questioned him at length. They revealed that he was Sir Richard the Ruthless my mother’s estranged, disgruntled cousin who was living in exile for previous plots against the royal family. He wanted the thrones of England and The Netherlands for himself, and the only way he was going to do that was to eliminate our families. So he entered my parent’s palace, killed them and my siblings then left when he was unable to find me, Charles or our son. When he found out we were leaving one of his henchmen followed us to the tower, then Richard followed us to Amsterdam where he killed Charles’s family. When he couldn’t find us he then followed us back to England to finish the job knowing that with me and my family gone he would be free to take the thrones for himself. I ordered the guards to take Richard into custody. He was carried away to the Tower of London this morning where he will be beheaded at my command for high treason. For right now, Charles’s parents are here with us admiring our new little princess. In two weeks my coronation will commence where I will officially be crowned Queen Sophia Charlotte Louise of England and become the greatest monarch of the century. Category:Blog posts